


Love is Love

by Bullpen_Antics



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullpen_Antics/pseuds/Bullpen_Antics
Summary: Ginny comes to practice in the wrong practice shirt.





	Love is Love

Ginny was late. Super late. She didn’t know how, but her alarm didn’t go off, or she forgot to set it… either way she was late for the early Pitching practice. The front office had made it a point to beef up the bullpen and as the star pitcher who nearly brought them to the promised land last season, Ginny needed to be present more than ever. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she would be mentoring young male pitchers in the bigs, but here she was… late and all.

  
In Ginny’s haste, she threw on her Padres practice Tee, ankle sweats, brushed her teeth, and booked it to Petco. Her entrance was less than graceful, but she made it before any real practicing was underway.

  
Ginny swept her hair up into her high pony, and smiled apologetically at the new pitching coach as he pretended to tap his invisible watch.

  
“Nice of you to join us Superstar” Red Wallace, and new Padres acquisition quipped.

  
“Shut it,” Ginny snapped with faux annoyance and instantly shifted into work mode, focusing on her drills.

  
Gone were thoughts of being violently awaken and stripped from the sweetest warmth known to man. Gone were anxiety and the stress of her unceremonious arrival. Ginny was in the zone until she noticed everyone in the bullpen staring at her.

  
It started out as subtle glances but quickly turned into all out gawking.

  
“What?!” Ginny yelled finally giving into curiosity as they all caught their breath from the new coaches idea of cardio.

  
“Your shirt,” a shy rookie uttered, lifting his finger only barely to point to her shirt.

  
Ginny looked down. She didn’t see anything on her shirt, it was a little big, but nothing was on it.

  
The moment it hit her, Ginny’s heart sank.

  
His scent had wrecked her senses. She assumed it was simply lingering…taunting her during practice until she could bask in the heaven of his massive arms and warmth. But no. Ginny Baker, usually hyper punctual and discrete Ginny Baker, was standing in the middle of the bullpen wearing Mike Lawson’s practice shirt.

  
Fuck.

  
The blood rushed to her face as she searched for a smart ass response to this ridiculously awkward situation. But before she could respond, as if on cue, the one and only, nearly retired and soon to be bullpen coach/advisor Mike Lawson strolled in with something midnight blue in his hand.

  
Ginny stood motionless, as all eyes honed in on them.

  
“Nice digs there Rook,” Mike said, cool, calm, and arrogantly confident as ever.

  
“Didn’t need to make the trip old man, pretty sure I have a few spare in my cubby,” Ginny said nervously gesturing to her shirt no doubt in his hand.

  
“Yeah, I bet you do,” Mike said smiling down at Ginny.

  
Ginny wasn’t quite sure how to play this. They weren’t entirely a secret, but they weren’t entirely out in the open either. The front office was aware and willing to look the other way bar no team disturbances or PR disasters. Interrupting Ginny’s thoughts, a voice that could only be Sal’s yelled, “No boyfriends on the field Baker!” as the rest of the team filed in for practice.

  
“Then why is Dusty here?” Ginny shouted back.

  
“Love is love Baker!” Sal yelled back earning a chuckle from everyone.

  
Mike could see the tension disappear. Her shoulders relaxed and those big brown eyes found their way back to his.

  
“See you at home,” Mike said stepping into Ginny’s space, timidly placing his hands on her waist, ignoring the whistles and catcalls behind them.

  
“Okay?” Mike asked, the real intent of his question not lost on his girl.

  
“Okay,” Ginny said, exhaling, not realizing her hands had snuck up and were resting on the plane of his abs.

  
Mike slowly leaned forward before pressing a gentle kiss on Ginny’s cheek and briefly whispered in her ear.

  
She took her shirt and watched him walk right into the raucous heap of a team, ready and waiting to give them both a mile long pile of shit for this particular snafu.

  
Mike turned to face Ginny one last time before he left. His cheeks reddened, his heart full, as he watched her mouth, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is life.#PickUpPitch


End file.
